Miss Under-Developed
by MyDreamShadow
Summary: She was his neighbor, a kid who always seemed to be perfect under his parent's eyes. He didn't care though, he had his college classes, part-time job, and dozens of girls who threw themselves at him weekly. This was how he viewed her. He didn't even care to remember her name, no worries this was his life. (Full Story on Wattpad... Look at my profile info!)
1. Little Cherry

**[Miss. Under-Developed]  
**

**Summary : **She was his neighbor, a kid who always seemed to be perfect under his parent's eyes. He didn't care though, he had his college classes, part-time job, and dozens of girls who threw themselves at him weekly. This was how he viewed her. He didn't even care to remember her name, no worries this was his life. ALL HUMAN.

**Warnings: **There is a little incest here and there. There is also one sided love, obviously! A little M toward the end. Language here and there. I'm pretty sure the entire story is pretty FLUFFY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. Some settings are real, some are not. The story line is 100% mine.

**-Chapter One: Little Cherry-**

She looked outside her window, smiling to herself - she thank god that Johnathan had to stay after school to receive his football uniform for the year. "Alone at last," she said to herself. She pulled out her iphone from her stereo, where it was charging and plugged her earphones in her ears. She browsed through her music collection and chose her favorite song. Turning up her iphone to the full and maximum volume she started the song that cried out to her very soul.

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
So, tell me what you're waiting for?  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,  
There's no regretting anymore.  
It's worth the wait, even so far away.  
I'm making the night mine until the day I die  
No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

She chose to continue the music, but also decided to go down the stairs to make herself something simple to eat. She swung her hips to the beat of the music, just how she had seen in all the dancing movies. Besides no one knew she was going to audition for _Minx._ Minx was the best dancing group of late teenagers who competed for the big shows in Los Angeles. She was so excited, so whenever she had time alone she practiced for her big audition.

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind  
All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
Alive!_

She arrived at the kitchen, and decided to make herself a sandwich. Hm... There is only white bread. I hate white bread. Looking to the cabinets for something else to eat, she continued to sing and dance._  
_

_Meet me under shining lights,  
I've been waiting right here all my life  
Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes  
And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter  
Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter  
Every second here makes my heart beat faster  
Finally think I found what I'm chasing after._

…_**...**_

Suggesting he was mad was a huge understatement. He had clearly told coach Jenkins that he wanted the jersey with the number six. But apparently another idiot had chose that same number he wanted. Angrily he closed the door of his Black hummer, while muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck it all to Hell."

Climbing the three porch steps to his three story house, he heard the kitchen cabinets opening and closing. Hm... Maybe Clary is making something to eat. Opening the door, he walked silently, as always to their kitchen. It had all stainless steel appliances, with red plates, red towels, and cherry oak cabinets. It was plain and simple, how they all like it. When he walked into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks.

Clary was dancing. Like really dancing. What the Fuck, I did not know she danced.

Her eyes were closed and she was singing beautifully to some unknown artist I had never heard of. But that is not what amazed me. I knew she had a beautiful voice, everyone knew. Clary could talk for hours and no one would be annoyed. Just like their mother, but he quickly shook off the any thoughts of his mother.

What amazed me was that she was dancing very... seductively. For example, the dip and sway of her hips. Her buttocks, and how her waist rotated and...

_All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone where the beat is un-controlled._

"STOP!", he shouted.

She jumped, and quickly opened her eyes to see me. She took off her earphones and paused the music, while trying super hard not to blush. "S-sorry. I thought you would be gone a longer time. I thought that you were-"

He cut her off with a move of his hand and closed his eyes. His hand raked through his silvery blonde hair, trying his hardest not to be allured by HIS LITTLE SISTER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

He groaned and stuffed both clenched fists in his pockets of his denim jeans, " No worries. Really."

He tried his best to sound sincere, "Its just I didn't get jersey number six. And I was hoping to get it, just like I have for the past three years." He saw her face morph into one of sadness. Number Six has always been in their family, since their mother died on 6-6-06. I know it was a little weird but it held meaning to the three of them, like they still had her present. It has already been seven years, but it still felt like yesterday.

"So... What number did you get?" asked Clary, who by now completely forgot about the dancing incident. But I haven't, he thought bitterly. He was going to need a cold shower.

He cleared his throat, and smiled at her. "Well, I chose the number twenty-one," he said. She squealed and jumped on him. Literally. Her hands were entwined around his neck, and her inner thighs were around his hips. Not good.

She kept saying things along the lines of, 'Yay. You picked my favorite number to wear on your jersey.' But he was too distracted by her smell, which was a combination of cherry and raspberry, maybe even strawberry. And she kept talking, and her mouth was to close to his right ear. Yup, he needs the cold shower, NOW.

He finally pulled her creamy ivory legs from his hips and detached himself. She kept smiling, "So can I still wear your jersey at the games?"

"Of course," he answered. "Besides, who else would wear my jersey?" he asked as he made his way to the refrigerator to get a cold water bottle.

He got one and knew from experience to toss her one as well. "Well, maybe one of those Bimbos you throw out your window Saturday and Sunday mornings," she said while she caught the bottle of Arrowhead.

He paused in mid-way to his mouth and the water flowed down his T-shirt. Well, for the least he is not going to need the cold shower anymore. "What? How did you...", he asked clueless.

She smiled up at him and readjusted her long, straight crimson hair in the high pony-tail, that displayed her delicate ivory neck. Her dark emerald eyes twinkled with mischief, "No worries, Big Brother. I did not tell Dad on you. But if you do get caught, I simply can't lie to Daddy, hence my title, Little Cherry."

She took her water and some chips and slipped out of the kitchen before I could say another word. Darn her, but then again she was right. Dad would kill me if he found out.

…**...**

I finished my homework about an hour prior, and sent a message to my father saying I would prepare dinner. He replied that the case he was working on was going to me smooth so he would be home an hour early.

Valentine Morgenstern was a successful Los Angeles lawyer. Married at the young age of twenty-one to Jocelyn Fairchild. Apparently, they knew each other from their youth and their parents had been delighted at their marriage. I knew though, that my parents loved each other.

Our mother died of cancer seven years earlier, and it was devastating. But instead of falling into despair we had a lot of counseling and here we are, Happy and Strong. What always bugged me Is that no one attended mother's funeral. It was just close friends and some of dad's and mom's business associates. No family, form either side. I knew of no uncles, aunts or cousins. All I over heard is that Father and Mother were from strong European families.

I was disturbed yet again by my brother, "Clary what are you making? I am hungry."

"Sushi. And is that why you drank so much water? You were too lazy to make yourself some food?" I asked incredulous.

He smiled sheepishly, "Whatever."

I looked at his black eyes, that I loved, "Do something useful and set up the table, yeah?"

He got plates, cups, and chopsticks all the color of red and placed them on the black dinning room table. He shouted toward the kitchen, "Anything else, Little Chef?"

"Come in here, and I will show you", she responded. He walked in the kitchen and saw no one there. Turning on his heel, he stopped when he felt someone smack him in his rear. It was Clary with a red kitchen towel, that was extremely wet.

"You little-," he said and was about to get her when their father entered the house.

"I'm home kids," he said in his deep voice.

Johnathan make a horizontal line on his throat and mouthed 'wait for later. your dead.'

The two Morgenstern siblings took the food Clary had prepared and ate in silence. Not because it was awkward, they were all just really hungry. In the middle of their dinner, a loud engine sounded in the peaceful street of Longsword Ave. The dinning table was positioned in front of a window that over looked their front neighbors house, the Herondales.

Apparently they were moving because the loud engine turned out to be a moving van.

She broke their silence, "Daddy, I didn't know the Herondales were moving elsewhere."

Valentine glanced out the window as if he had not heard the moving truck. "Oh, no Little Cherry, they are not. The Lightwoods are moving in. A niece and two nephews to the Herondales. I am sorry I forgot to mention it."

Johnathan arched an eyebrow, "A niece?" Clary looked at him disgustingly.

"I do hope you like her, she is thirteen," Valentine said. Clary and her father burst out laughing at Johnathan's face of horror.

"Forget I said anything," said Johnathan.

"Actually you guys might get along with the eldest boy, Alec. He is seventeen, your age, little Cherry," said Valentine.

She smiled at him but knew that no one would be so dear in her heart besides Jace Herondale, her twenty-five year old neighbor.

…**...**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story. **

**I am sorry about the spelling and grammatical errors. **

**Any Questions ask me. **

**Follow-&-Favorite.**

**Review.**


	2. Living Arrangements

**[Miss. Under-Developed]**

**Author Note:** Sorry I forgot to mention that last chapter had the song, "Alive" by Krewella. Someone asked how often I would update, and the answer is – for the least – every week. (If I posted today, it's because I had the time.) Concerning my other story _Red Angel _; I have a writers block & currently I am trying to work it out, so there will not be any posting soon. Until I get out of this writers block. But if you have any ideas they are most certainly WELCOME! So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter. Once again, I am sorry for my spelling and grammatical errors. Bye.

**-Chapter Two: Living Arrangements-**

He glanced at the clock, that was positioned behind him. It was 4:45 pm, only fifteen more minutes before his shift was over. He had to admit that talking to people all day was not always the best idea. It made him get major headaches, and to top it off he had to finish today's homework. Not to mention, his new 'siblings' were moving into his home.

It's not like he didn't like them. Alec, Isabelle, and Max Lightwood were awesome kids who always had gotten along with him. Plus, they would not be loud considering they lost their parents last week. It was a tragic matter, but what could he do?

The Lightwoods have always been really familiar with the Herondales, so they treated each other like family. So familiar that apparently, in Robert and Mayrse Ligthwood's Testament, Celine and Stephen Herondale, had full custody on all three of the Lightwood children. No other person could take them in their care, and absolutely no orphanages. It was simply their last will – which left the three children well, financially – which was respected by Celine and Stephen  
Focusing back to his job, he attended an elderly woman with glasses. He asked politely, "How, is your day Miss?"

She looked up at him and brought up her bag from her hand and placed it on the window's bar, "Very good, son. May I make a deposit?"

"If you please. May I see your Bank of America card, and your ID," he asked politely, giving her a signature smile through the clear glass window.

"Aw," she said, "I forgot my ID at home. You think that would be a problem for me to deposit?"

He looked at the kind old lady and shook his head, "Well ma'am, usually we ask all our customers to see their ID. But since I know you would never take advantage, I will let it slide for today." He said with a wink. I mean she can't be of harm, right? She is making a deposit.

"Thank you, if only there were more young men like you." said the old lady. And he prided himself with knowing that the lady appraised him. If only my parents said the same he thought bitterly.

For some odd reason Celine and Stephen Herondale were completely in love with his front door neighbor. It was always either, this or that. They always made her look like some huge deal, when in reality, he just saw a kid. That is all she was to him, a kid.

He did not even have the pleasure of her name, he thought sarcastically.

He filled out the Bank Deposit form with the information the old lady was telling him. He completed the 2,000 dollar deposit and asked her if she wished for a receipt. The old lady nodded an affirmative and he gave it to her. The old lady gave him a sincere smile and left with a, "See you later, son."

He waved at her, while trying to remember her name. Mrs. Pross? Yeah, that's it. "See you later Mrs. Pross," he said while she disappeared through the Bank of America's building doors.

Finally, his shift was over. He bid farewell to his fellow employees and went to sign his work hours with his boss, Mr. Graymark.

"Jace," started his boss. "I am going to need someone to work tomorrow for an extra two hours. Are you up for it?" His boss stared at him with kind eyes. And he thought, thatif Valentine Morgenstern was not already his role model, Mr. Graymark would be.

"Yeah, that would be great! Thanks Mr. Graymark," he said, and he left.

…**...**

Valentine Morgenstern has always been his role model. The man was strong, kind, wise, handsome, and had a successful career. A career he also wished to pursue, not that anyone knew. It was still an unstable subject. It was either a lawyer or a doctor. He could never seem to decide between the two.

Finally, arriving at his house he parked his black Lexus on the sidewalk close by the Morgenstern household. From the corner of his eye he could see the light from their dinning room, but ignored it, and walked slowly into his house.

He was greeted by a bouncing Max, "Jace! Jace! Jace! Aren't you happy I am living with you?"

He looked down at the little boy with big brown eyes and even bigger glasses. "Of course I am, Maxi." I said while rubbing his chocolate locks. He loved this kid, just looking at him brought him an internal peace and joy.

"Hey Jace," said Alec walking up to them. "I just unpacked your clothes Max." He said to his little brother.

I looked up to Alec, "Where are you sleeping?"

"With Max in the biggest guest room, while Izzy takes the smaller one." Replied Alec.

"Who set up this arrangement?" I asked frustrated. I mean seriously once the little brat, Izzy, found out she had the smallest room she would freak.

"Me," said Alec in a flat tone.

"Well, won't your sister get all up in your business when she finds out about this. I mean, she gets mad over the most simplest things. Especially now since she is becoming a teenager." I said. Max looked in between Alec and me, and decided it was a better idea to leave. Smart kid.

"She is already a teenager, since the day our parents died. They were on the drive back form Las Vegas to surprise her. Turns out she was surprised. She blames herself for it. For their death, now she won't even talk. I planned the whole arrangement to freak her out, she won't even budge!" Alec said almost yelling.

"Okay man relax," I said trying to soothe him. "I just think you should sleep with me, it would be better you know. I mean, I am hardly home, plus once your sister gets back to her normal self, which she will, she would want the bigger bedroom."

Alec looked at me almost as if judging my words. He nodded and went upstairs to fix the new arrangements.

Walking into the kitchen, I realized how hungry I was. I looked everywhere but there was nothing to eat. I looked at the calendar and sure enough, mom had put a post-it announcing her trip to the groceries tomorrow morning.

I need food.

Alec comes into the kitchen looking a little embarrassed, "Do you have some food, I am really hungry."

I shake my head, "Looks like were getting take-out, Mom is busy in her shop, and Dad is somewhere in his office."

He nods and we make our way to the door. But were surprised by a door bell ring, announcing that someones there.

I frown and whisper, "I don't think were expecting anybody." I turn to look at Alec, but he shrugs. Clearly clueless as me.

I open the door and my frown becomes more pronounced.

"Well hello neighbor..."

**I totally left it as a Cliffy on purpose. **

**Guess who is at the door and if you get it right... I will post in two days.**

**Guess away!**

**Review.**


	3. The Drop off

**[Miss. Under-Developed]**

**Author Note:** I am pretty depressed that you guys found out who it was, but it was sort of obvious. The guesses were; . Aline has yet to make an appearance, but she is mentioned in this chapter. Another neighbor is a maybe. But if you guessed Johnathan and Clary you were 100% correct, and you will see why...

Also someone asked me why the big age difference. And my simple answer is that It goes with the story plot I am creating. I am super sorry if you don't like it):

Once more, I am deeply sorry for my spelling and grammatical errors.

As promised...

**-Chapter Three: The Drop off-**

Usually – well, almost every single day – Johnathan is the only person who eats all the food I make, but surprisingly not today. He probably did get disgusted with dad's comment about liking the thirteen year old Lightwood girl. I mean really Johnathan, It was just a joke.

"Men and their nonsense," I say out loud.

After I cleared the dinning room table, everyone had gone about into the house, I looked disappointingly at my sushi. There were at least 30 left.

I can't throw these away, what about all the people who don't have food? Darn, you Johnathan!

Dad walks into the kitchen and sees me staring at the sushi, "You know Little Cherry, you could take them to the Herondales house. I am sure they would appreciate it."

Right on cue, Jace parks in front of our sidewalk. Without turning to look at us, he walks arrogantly to his house. Almost as if he owns the block.

I sigh to myself. He is just so beautiful, even with his tacky red Bank of America shirt. But for some reason it also makes him look professional and I can't stop admiring him. He is just so-

"Oh good, Johnathan, you came downstairs." said my father, officially snapping out of my 'Jace-moment'.

"Yeah, actually dad, I was going to go see Aline." said Johnathan trying to walk by the dinning room.

"Actually son, you are going to take these delicious untouched remains that your sister so happily made for our dinner. As you know, she always makes a lot due to your appetite," says my father.

Johnathan looks at me, straight in the eye. And I know that he wants me to do it for him. But I can't, I would, but I just can't. The last time I hardly got close to Jace, I felt extremely nervous. I can't handle it. I can't hide this stupid puppy love for him. He could probably tell too. Maybe he thinks I am an idiot, I wonder.

"Please Clary. Can you do it?" asks Johnathan.

"I would but I have to do some homework and," I pause and look at the clock in the dinning room's wall, "will you look at the time? Gotta go, see ya brother."

He glares at me from across the room, and I quickly head to the stairs, but I'm stopped by the sound of my dad's voice, "You know what? How about the two of you go. Then you could stop fighting and get it over with. Your wasting more time discussing the matter than doing it."

He was right. Darn parents.

I groan as I re-enter the dinning room, "Fine."

Johnathan gets the plate of sushi, and is out the door before I am. Either way I would still trail miserably behind him.

…**...**

"Well hello neighbor," says my worst enemy.

How I hate Johnathan Morgenstern. I mean Valentine is one thing, but his son is a completely different story. For example: Johnathan is arrogant, cocky, an idiot, sleeps around with thousands of girls, is popular, and has good grades. He is the whole packet.

I smile sweetly at him, "Hello there Johnny!"

He hates it to his fucking core when I call him Johnny.

His bark brown eyes darken, and I feel like covering them. I mean when you look at those things, they seem to be black vacuums of pure hatred.

But then It changes, his eyes go back to their original dark brown color. "Well we just came to drop this off, not to fight."

We?

I look behind Johnathan to see a very shy looking girl, by the looks of it. Her silky crimson hair is in a long pony tail, and then I notice that she is Johnathan's sister. The girl whom my parents love better than they love me. I mean If she is so great, then why the hell does she not look me in the eyes.

I turn my attention to what they were going to 'drop off'.

About 30 sushi or more are skillfully made and smell delicious.

I look up at Johnathan, "Wow, um". I didn't know what to say. Johnathan and I had always have never gotten along.

Alec opens the door wider, and takes the plate filled with sushi. "What he means Johnathan, is thank you."

Johnathan looks at Alec and smiles.

"My name is Alexander Lightwood. But you can call me Alec."

Johnathan and Alec shake hands while 'shy girl', peaks her face from behind her brother. And her beautiful emerald eyes widen, and she gasps audibly.

Except she is not looking at me, she is looking at Alec. And I feel weird, like she is not paying me any attention.

Alec turns to her and the plate of sushi drops.

…**...**

She was beyond words. She was completely indescribable. Her beauty was beyond it all.

And I drop the plate of sushi, because I am too distracted.

"Fuck," I mutter.

"Alec, what the hell that sushi looked so good!" Jace says, practically yelling.

"I am so sorry, it just that..." I trail off and I feel that my face has reddened. I look to the floor too embarrassed, and I see that the beautiful girl. She is carefully picking up the sushi, piece by piece.

She puts it back on the plate and stands up while looking at me, "No worries Alec. I can make some more if you like? I already have all the ingredients out, all I have to do is make them."

Her voice is so beautiful. So smooth and poetic.

I nod eagerly, not trusting myself to say a single word.

"By the way my name is Clary," she says and leaves to make more of the delicious sushi.

Johnathan and Jace are quiet, probably trying to decipher the entire scene. While I try not to blush at the moment.

After about a minute all three of us go inside. Jace stares at us while Johnathan tells me what to prepare for on Monday, but I don't listen.

All I think about is the beautiful girl with crimson hair, emerald eyes and that beautiful voice.

**If I get**

**seven NEW followers **

**-or-**

**seven NEW Favorites**

**-or- **

**ten NEW Reviews**

**within today and 5:00 am tomorrow morning**

**then I will post in three days. **

**-IF I DONT, THEN YOU GUYS WAIT A WEEK!-**

**Review.**


	4. AN: IMPORTANT

I am sorry to be away for so long without notice especially for this Story which I came to adore! I will not continue it as a Fanfiction on this website. I will make it my own story on Wattpad. It has the same title, the other story is 100x better. I know you will like it!

Miss. Under Developed - by Salliie - On Wattpad


	5. Final AN

Author Note:

Okay so some of you wonderful and amazing people messaged me saying that you needed the link to find the story on Wattpad... The link is in my profile info!

Thanks again for the support, and I am sorry that I will not continue this story as Fanfiction. The characters may be similar, but trust me they have there own personality.

_Love._

** MyDreamShadow (aka: Salliie)**


End file.
